Vectored DSL is an emerging DSL technology that offers significant improvements in transmission rates over ordinary telephone lines. In a vectored DSL communication system, a vectoring engine uses collected measurements characterizing crosstalk between a set of subscriber lines to reduce the crosstalk noise experienced by those subscriber lines.